Différente
by MahanaRead
Summary: "Hermione avait toujours su qu'elle était différente, elle allait enfin pouvoir mettre un mot dessus, elle pouvait l'accepter, mais être différente et perdre Harry, et ses autres amis ? Non jamais. Elle préférait encore feindre d'être une autre. " Pansy aide Hermione à prendre conscience qu'être différente n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose, bien au contraire...


Salut ! Me revoilà avec un OS qui à été très dur à écrire, j'ai mis plusieurs mois à le finir et à en être satisfaite. C'est aussi une grande première pour moi : mon vrai premier yuri. Je n'en avais écris qu'en fond, au second plan, mais j'ai toujours voulu le faire. Alors je vous présente le résultat en espérant qu'il vous plaira !  
Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes, j'ai relu plusieurs fois mais j'ai parfois du mal à voir mes propres fautes.

**Disclaimer** : Tout l'univers, Poudlard et les personnages sont à la génialissime J K Rowling !

**Rating** :** M définitivement M** ! Relations homosexuelles -lesbiennes- détaillées, mineurs et ceux que ça dérange : **dehors** ! Vous êtes prévenus.

**Couple** : Hermione/Pansy en principal, Draco/Harry en second plan (qu'un petit peu. Désolée j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je les aime trop...)

**Genre** : Romance.

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, j'attends vos avis ! :)

_Mahana Read. _

* * *

Hermione Granger avait toujours su qu'elle était différente.

Enfant déjà alors que les autres élèves préférés jouer au chat ou football, elle, elle préférait les jeux de sociétés. Quand les petites filles et les petits garçons s'échangeaient d'innocents baisers en cachette sous le préau et raconter ça, surexcités à leurs amis, Hermione préférait lire un livre dans son coin. Oui elle s'était toujours sentit différente, peut-être plus calme, plus sage, comme une image disaient ses professeurs, bizarre ou crâneuse disaient les enfants. Quand elle apprit qu'elle était une sorcière, Hermione fût soulagée ; et pendant un temps cette explication lui suffit, la rassura. Elle était différente de ses camarades de l'école parce qu'elle avait des pouvoirs magiques et eux non.

Plutôt sympa comme différence riait-elle à onze ans en admirant Poudlard. Elle découvrit plus tard que c'était bien plus que ça.

Cette impression se calma quelques temps, elle trouva sa place avec Harry et Ron, même si le début ressemblait beaucoup à son ancienne école. Avec eux, elle était bien. Même si ils la trouvaient trop intello parfois, dans leurs bouches, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose, une insulte, une tare. Elle apprit beaucoup aussi à leurs côtés, la bravoure, le courage, les bêtises, l'insouciance et le danger, l'amitié, la vraie, qui fait qu'on n'est plus jamais seule.

Cette sensation d'être à part revint néanmoins rapidement, un an après avoir découvert son nouveau monde précisément. Sang-de-bourbe. Elle ne quitterait jamais vraiment le monde de ses parents. Ce n'était pas qu'elle le voulait, qu'elle en avait honte, mais elle était une sorcière et ces gens-là la détestaient pour son sang. Elle eut peur que cela recommence, que les gens la détestent à nouveau. Heureusement, Hermione avait de vrais amis, qui la défendirent et ne la laissèrent pas tomber. Ron cracha même des limaces pour elle ! Elle comprit alors que même si des gens la haïssaient, d'autres seraient toujours là. Cela lui suffit pour continuer à sourire.

En troisième année, Hermione complexa. Alors que Lavande changeait de soutien-gorge tous les six mois depuis sa rentrée, elle restait toujours à un petit bonnet B. Son amie lui donnait même ses sous-vêtements trop petits avec de pauvres sourires. Alors que Parvati qui avait pourtant une poitrine à peine plus imposante n'arrêtait pas de mettre des push-up et des décolletés plongeant, elle du haut de ses quatorze ans faisait tout pour la cacher sous de larges pulls et des chemises trop grandes.

L'année du Tournois des Trois Sorciers fut déterminante pour elle. Victor Krum lui avait permis de reprendre confiance en elle, un garçon pouvait s'intéresser à elle malgré ses vêtements informes et son peu d'attraits physiques. Ginny lui apprit à se maquiller cette année-là. Elle fit un effort pour le bal, pour faire plaisir à Krum mais surtout pour se prouver qu'elle pouvait être autre chose que l'intello copine du survivant. Les remarques de Ron, la vision des autres filles magnifiques dans leurs plus belles robes et les mains du bulgare eurent raison d'elle, et les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis longtemps coulèrent.

Elle n'avait pas aimé les mains du garçon posées sur ses hanches, ni sur sa poitrine, encore moins ses baisers dans le creux du cou. Elle avait gentiment dit non. Alors qu'elle était perdue, Ron et sa colère l'avaient achevée. Lavande et Parvati l'avaient retrouvée dans leur dortoir en larmes, ses cheveux joliment coiffés en début de soirée éparpillés en boucles informes collés sur ses joues et descendant en cascade sur ses épaules. Alors que l'indienne allait chercher du démaquillant, son amie la prit dans ses bras et la berça calmement. Hermione fut surprise de trouver cela si agréable. Elle refusa de réfléchir plus à cela.

Elle reprit ses habitudes pour le reste de l'année, remettant ses larges pulls. Malgré le fait que Ron lui ait présentés ses excuses et qu'elle lui ait pardonné, elle n'avait pas assez confiance en elle pour se faire belle. Elle resta même amie avec Victor qui ne lui tint pas rigueur de son refus. Ginny arriva juste à l'amener au coiffeur et la convainquit de changer de coupe. Certains jours elle mettait même un peu de mascara. Malgré tous les compliments qu'elle avait reçus lors du bal, Hermione détestait toujours son corps. Il était si pâle, trop fin, sans attraits comparés à celui tout en rondeurs et douceurs attrayantes de Lavande et celui musclé avec des hanches légèrement prononcées de Parvati.

En cinquième année Hermione recommença à se sentir vraiment différente des autres. Tout le monde semblait s'intéresser à l'autre sexe, ne pensait qu'aux baisers, aux rendez-vous, à la romance... Elle se concentrait sur ses cours, sur la lutte anti Ombrage, les plans de Voldemort et l'armée de Dumbledore. Même son meilleur ami s'intéressé à Cho Chang et perdait la tête ! Elle commença à se regarder différemment dans la glace. Elle détestait toujours son corps qui commençait à peine à prendre des courbes, à seize ans ce crétin était en retard, mais elle commençait à mettre un peu de rouge sur ses fines lèvres pour les bomber et un peu de blush sur ses pommettes hautes. Elle paraissait plus joyeuse ainsi, plus féminine, elle commençait à peine à se trouver.

C'est pendant l'été avant sa sixième année qu'Hermione réalisa. Elle pleura beaucoup, et n'osa pas l'avouer à Ginny qui ne comprit pas pourquoi son amie pleurait autant, l'évitant, fuyant ses amis dans la bibliothèque du Terrier. La jolie Ginny n'avait pas réalisé le trouble de son amie quand elle était sortie de leur salle de bain vêtue seulement d'une petite culotte. Elle n'avait jamais été pudique, contrairement à son amie, et n'avait jamais eu honte de son corps ayant été gâtée par la nature et les garçons le lui répétant souvent. Elle n'avait pas fait attention aux joues colorées d'Hermione, elle rougissait dès qu'un haut était un peu trop décolleté, elle avait l'habitude. Elle lui avait tourné le dos, une minute, se penchant pour attraper un tee-shirt et l'enfiler, quand la rousse s'était retournée, Hermione était blanche et avait les yeux écarquillés. Elle avait précipitamment quitté la pièce et avait évité la jeune femme le plus possible durant le reste des vacances. Elles s'étaient réconciliées lors de leur retour à Poudlard, Hermione se disant qu'elles seraient moins proches, que cela passerait. Elle pensait qu'elle avait juste un béguin pour sa meilleure amie parce qu'elles étaient trop intimes et qu'il partirait rapidement.

Elle sut qu'elle avait tort le soir même en voyant les jambes bronzés de Lavande dépassées de sa nuisette. Elle n'arriva pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Les jours suivants furent flous, elle dormait et mangeait peu, totalement perdue, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il lui arrivait. Elle se reprit après une remarque de Rogue qui fut ravie de l'humilier publiquement alors qu'il arrivait si rarement à trouver quelque chose à lui reprocher. Hermione décida de faire comme si ce n'était rien, juste un égarement, le stress de la guerre qui approchait, le manque de sommeil... tout cela causait cet état étrange. Elle, elle ne l'était pas. Elle était une sorcière douée, une élève studieuse, une amie présente sur laquelle on pouvait compter et une combattante de la future guerre.

Hermione réussit à se persuader de cela quelques temps, mais elle savait au fond d'elle qu'elle était différente, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que ce statut quo qu'elle avait négocié avec elle-même vole en éclat. Ce fut quand Lavande et Ron commencèrent à sortir ensemble. Elle devient irascible, presque méchante et colérique. Se moquant de la jeune fille, lançant des remarques acerbes à son ami. Beaucoup pensaient qu'elle était amoureuse de Ron et qu'elle était jalouse de Lavande. Mais ce n'était pas ça, oh non elle le savait.

C'est Harry qui comprit le premier. Il vint la chercher, lui parler et l'écouta à son tour se confier. Hermione finit par trouver le courage d'expliquer son comportement envers Ginny durant l'été qu'il n'avait pas loupé, puis son comportement envers le nouveau couple... Elle parlait, semblant incohérente à elle-même, le regard fixé sur les marches de l'escalier dans lequel ils étaient assis. Elle avait peur de la conclusion qui s'approchait à grands pas mais encore plus de la réaction de son meilleur ami. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle était différente, elle allait enfin pouvoir mettre un mot dessus, elle pouvait l'accepter, mais être différente et perdre Harry, et ses autres amis ? Non jamais. Elle préférait encore feindre d'être une autre.

Pourtant le jeune homme brun fut patient, il l'écouta arrivait elle-même à sa conclusion, la prit dans ses bras quand elle fondit en larmes. Il lui chuchota qu'il l'aimait quand elle le supplia de ne pas la laisser. "Oui, même si tu aimes les filles. Je reste là." Elle sanglota un long moment, lui murmurant qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Lavande pour autant, qu'elle avait peur de perdre Ron et qu'elle était toujours un peu jalouse du corps de son amie, de sa facilité à avoir un copain quand elle en était incapable... ils parlèrent longtemps. Harry lui confit alors qu'il était comme elle, qu'il aimait les garçons. "Mais pas Ron, pas moyen !" Ils rirent, heureux d'être toujours aussi complices après s'être confiés.

Quelques jours plus tard ils étaient assis côtes à côtes sur le canapé de la salle commune, Ron assis sur le fauteuil en face. Il était tard et ils n'étaient plus qu'eux trois. Leurs mains étaient liées comme pour se donner du courage. Le rouquin ne les quittaient pas des yeux, se trémoussant sur son fauteuil mal à l'aise en attendant que ses meilleurs amis parlent et redoutant en même temps leur annonce. "Vous sortez ensemble c'est ça ?" La maladresse de Ron les fit rires. "Non, on est juste homos." Une bouche grande ouverte, les yeux aussi, balançant de l'un à l'autre sans savoir où se poser pendant une longue minute. "T'as pas fantasmé sur moi hein ? Sinon je change de dortoir ! Mais ça veut dire que tu t'en fiches de ma sœur ? T'as maté ma copine alors ?" Les phrases de Ron s'enchaînèrent brisant l'ambiance un peu tendu par deux éclats de rires. Le jeune homme était toujours aussi doué pour s'inquiéter pour des choses superficielles et accepter les choses compliquées en un claquement de doigts. Ils parlèrent longtemps, Ron acceptant parfaitement tout ça. Harry ne put s'empêcher de lancer une remarque néanmoins qui la fit rougir alors que Ron se figeait une minute de plus. "J'ai pas maté ta sœur par contre elle..."

La guerre reprit malheureusement ses droits et les amourettes cessèrent. Pour tout le monde. Là où nos trois amis se cachaient et finissaient la chasse aux horcruxes ensemble, loin du monde, les autres commençaient la résistance. Ce n'était même pas encore tout à fait des adultes, à peine plus que des enfants, mais pour cette génération il leur fallait grandir plus vite. Plus le temps de penser à ses différences, tout était mis de côté pour la lutte.

Hermione passa une année entière à ne pas se préoccuper de son attirance, pas le temps, ce qu'elle avait à faire était plus important. Se battre pour vivre. Parce que quelle importance d'aimer les filles quand on n'était pas vivant pour le faire ? Pendant une année tous leurs autres soucis furent mis en parenthèse, ils arrêtèrent presque de vivre, à l'écart du monde, en fuite, à faire des recherches et à se battre pour remporter la guerre. Rien d'autres ne comptait, mais ils étaient ensemble.

A la fin de la guerre les soucis revinrent peu à peu. Bien sûr sa différence avait toujours été là, c'est juste qu'elle l'avait mise de côté. Mais avant il avait fallu se reconstruire, faire la guerre déchiquette tout, détruit tout et laisse des ruines. Comment aimer quelqu'un quand on ne s'aime plus soi-même? Après avoir commis et vécu tant d'horreurs comment se regarder en face ?

Ce n'était plus son manque de poitrine qui rendait malade Hermione, mais les souvenirs de la guerre qui ne cessait de la hanter. Le souvenir de tous ceux qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais. De tout ce qu'elle avait perdu pour toujours. Ses complexes paraissaient dérisoires face à la peine qu'elle ressentait à présent. Harry et ses autres amis étaient dans le même état. Ils étaient vivants oui, mais le trou béant qu'ils avaient dans leur cœur aussi été bien présent.

Ils se soutinrent, décidant d'avancer ensemble. Hermione commença par l'avouer à ses plus proches amis, Luna, Neville, Ginny, George. Harry en fit de même. C'était déjà un poids en moins, une façon de se détester un peu moins aussi. D'avoir moins peur d'être rejeté. Ils finirent par décider de reconstruire Poudlard, tous ensembles, avec les professeurs et les volontaires. Beaucoup de personnes se mobilisèrent et à la surprise générale, certains Serpentard vinrent les aider. Pansy Parkinson en faisait partie.

Ils passèrent les mois suivants la bataille à reconstruire le château. Même si il avait été détruit en partie et avait été le théâtre de tant d'horreurs, Poudlard restait leur maison. Le Professeur McGonagall avec l'accord et l'appui du ministère de la Magie, voulait rouvrir l'école le plus rapidement possible. Plus qu'un symbole du monde magique, il représentait une sorte d'espoir. L'espoir que la vie continue.

Durant l'été qu'ils passèrent à le reconstruire, Hermione et Pansy se côtoyèrent beaucoup et finirent par se rapprocher. Elles dormaient sur place, deux dortoirs avaient été mis en place pour les volontaires – filles & garçons - qui souhaitaient dormir sur le site. Elles en faisaient régulièrement partie. Il y avait peu de filles dans le groupe, Luna venait parfois mais dormait rarement, suite à de mauvais sorts elle avait une santé fragile et se fatiguait vite. Harry veillait à ce qu'elle rentre et se repose souvent. Ginny aussi, ainsi qu'Hannah Abbott ou encore Marietta et Cho – Lavande ayant été blessé par Greyback restait encore à St Mangouste- mais elles préféraient la plupart du temps rentrer chez elles. Et même si elles s'entendaient très bien avec elles, les deux jeunes femmes se rapprochaient inexorablement.

Hermione restait parce qu'Harry et Ron le faisaient. Elle n'avait plus de maison. Bien sûr elle aurait pu aller au Terrier ou vivre au Square Grimmaurd comme elle le ferait plus tard avec Harry, mais comme les garçons, elle avait besoin de faire quelque chose et ne pas rester seule. De faire quelque chose de constructif et d'important. Et reconstruire Poudlard l'était. Pansy dormait sur place pour restait avec ses meilleurs amis Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini. Tous trois avaient été innocentés, ils ne faisaient pas partie des mangemorts, ses parents à elle non plus. Mais elle avait du mal à rester avec eux pour autant, ils étaient gentils, trop peut-être à toujours s'inquiéter de son bien-être et à vouloir la surprotéger. Et de toutes manières Draco était bien trop fragile pour être laissé seul.

Au fil des jours, les deux jeunes femmes se confièrent dans l'obscurité de la chambre qu'elles partageaient. Parlant de leurs amis, de leurs sentiments sur la guerre, sur leurs espoirs d'avenir aussi. Elles se découvrirent d'étonnantes similitudes, comme le besoin de protéger leurs meilleurs amis à ce point, ce besoin presque viscéral de les voir sourire pour se rappeler que la vie pouvait être belle, ce désir de reconstruire l'école pour être active et pour laver l'horreur de ses pierres… Elles partageaient aussi un humour un peu cynique, un peu noir, et un code de la famille et de l'honneur important. Ni Hermione ni Pansy n'aurait pu le croire si on leur avait dit à l'époque des cours mais les deux jeunes femmes s'entendaient bien et devenaient de plus en plus complices.

Tout bascula un soir particulièrement chaud où Pansy craqua et enleva son tee-shirt, se retrouvant en sous-vêtements devant Hermione. Cette dernière rougit légèrement mais ne put s'empêcher de détailler le corps de son amie, appréciant ses rondeurs tentatrices et la pâleur de ses cuisses. Elle se retourna dans son lit, priant pour que l'ex-Serpentarde n'ait rien remarqué. Ses rêves furent peuplés de silhouette féminine aux cheveux coupés au carré. Les nuits suivantes elle recommença et Hermione dormit de moins en moins. Elle finit par craquer et lui demanda un jour de se rhabiller.

- Pourquoi ? questionna Pansy surprise, ses mains déjà sur le bas de son pyjama.

- J'aime les filles, déclara Hermione, la regardant droit dans les yeux, attendant sa réaction.

- Et… je te tente ?

La question de Pansy la prit par surprise. Elle s'attendait à beaucoup de réaction, de la colère, du dégoût, de la gêne mais certainement pas à cette voix posée dans lequel elle avait l'impression d'entendre un peu d'espoir. C'était une pensée stupide, elle le savait bien. Pansy était juste blasée et sa révélation ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Mais que répondre à ça ? Elle aurait voulu dire non, clairement et sans blesser mais cela aurait été mentir. Parce qu'Hermione au fil des nuits en était venue à voir plus clairement la silhouette qui se promenait dans ses rêves, et sans surprise elle découvrit que c'était son amie. Elle avait alors commencé à la regarder discrètement la journée, juste quelques coup d'œil mais n'avait rien tenté, rien changer à leur relation. Elle ne voulait pas la perdre. Et elle n'était même pas sûre d'elle et de ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais visiblement elle n'avait pas été aussi discrète qu'elle le pensait…

- Oui, dit simplement Hermione la regardant toujours.

Un grand sourire vint manger le visage de Pansy. Heureuse de la franchise de son amie et de la réponse surtout. Elle s'avança de quelques pas pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres de la jolie brune. Elle empoigna son tee-shirt avec ses deux mains et le retira, l'envoyant valser quelque part dans la chambre. Jetant un regard de défi à Hermione, elle guetta ses réactions, et ne put que voir le long frisson qui l'a parcouru.

La brune tentait de continuer à regarder son amie dans les yeux alors que celle-ci était en soutient gorge si près d'elle. Juste un pas et elle pourrait coller son corps au sien. Un pas qu'elle n'osa pas franchir.

- Et comme ça je te plais toujours ?

- Oui.

Pansy sourit tendrement en voyant l'air de plus en plus surpris d'Hermione qui essayait de cacher sa gêne et son désir croissant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait remarqué les regards de la sorcière sur elle et elle était ravie que ça ne soit pas qu'un effet de son imagination. Elle avait réuni tout son courage pour l'affronter enfin, et il lui en fallait beaucoup, mais elle restait une Serpentarde et elle préférait la provocation et les détours plutôt que la confrontation directe. Elle finit par attraper la main de la brune qui trembla légèrement quand elle la rapprocha de sa poitrine et la posa dessus.

Hermione s'était crispée et n'osait plus bouger, dardant son regard sur sa main qui touchait la peau chaude du sein de Pansy et lui renvoyait des frissons de désir dans le creux des reins. Pansy ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupire au contact doux. La respiration de la brune s'accélérât.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? C'est juste pour que je te désire pour mieux me rejeter après ? souffla Hermione, sa poitrine se soulevant rapidement sous sa respiration plus saccadée.

- Non. J'en ai vraiment envie… répondit Pansy sur le même ton, voir son amie dans cet état faisait battre son cœur plus fort également.

Elle attrapa la deuxième main de la jeune femme et tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux la posa sur son deuxième sein, le pressant comme pour lui donner l'autorisation de le faire. Et Hermione bougea doucement ses mains, caressant la peau pâle et douce comme du velours, provocant des frissons. Une de ses mains frôla le ventre, elle sourit de le voir se contracter à son passage. Pansy retint son souffle en la voyant sourire.

- Tu es belle, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire doucement.

- Non toi tu l'es, répliqua Hermione toujours mal à l'aise avec son physique.

- Je peux ? demanda Pansy les mains sur sa robe de nuit trop grande. Je veux te montrer à quel point tu es belle à mes yeux.

La brune acquiesça légèrement, un peu inquiète. Pansy baissa une bretelle et, se collant contre Hermione, vint lui embrasser le creux de l'épaule, titilla la peau si fine de son cou avant d'embrasser sa mâchoire. Elle ralentit, sentant la poitrine d'Hermione se soulevait contre la sienne, puis elle reprit ses baisers papillons, léger comme l'air. Elle se mit sur le pointe des pieds et fit baisser son visage à la jeune fille – sans ses talons elle était plus petite qu'elle- et lui embrassa les paupières pour qu'elle ferme les yeux, puis elle embrassa le petit nez constellé de quelques tâches de rousseurs adorable, elle continua avec les pommettes, puis les joues, et embrassa le coin des lèvres… Elle finit par déposer franchement ses lèvres sur celles rosées d'Hermione, un baiser chaste, un peu appuyé. Puis Hermione passa ses mains dans le bas de son dos et remua les lèvres. Pansy gémit en lui répondant. Le baiser devint plus passionné mais resta très sensuel, pas de débordement fiévreux, de précipitation. Elles le savourèrent.

Elles finirent par se reculer et s'observer quelques instants dans les yeux. Hermione, si peu sûre d'elle dans ce domaine, trouva surement ce qu'elle voulait y voir car elle sourit. Et cela suffit à Pansy qui l'embrassa encore.

La jolie Serpentarde finit par retourner à la robe d'Hermione, et en la regardant droit dans les yeux baissa les deux bretelles, laissant glisser la trop grande robe le long du corps longiligne de la sorcière, le dévoilant enfin à ses yeux avides. Hermione résista à l'envie de le recouvrir aussitôt mais ne put s'empêcher de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine. Hormis ses complexes – peu de seins, de hanches et de fesses- Hermione avait plusieurs cicatrices qui courraient sur son corps et qu'elle détestait, particulièrement le « sang-de-bourbe » écrit sur son bras gauche. Pansy lui écarta les bras et détailla ce corps qui lui donnait envie.

- Je te trouve toujours aussi belle, déclara-t-elle avec tendresse, rassurant la Griffondor, avant de la faire rougir encore plus. Et j'ai toujours autant envie de toi.

Et elle se rapprocha, l'embrassant encore en pressant son corps presque nu contre le sien tout aussi vêtu. Elle la fit reculer lentement avant de la faire basculer sur son lit. Et elle l'admira. Hermione était belle, ses boucles brunes éparpillés tout autour de son visage, sa petite poitrine compressé dans sa brassière de nuit se soulevait rapidement alors que son ventre plat se creusait au même rythme. Sa peau hâlée ressortait sur les draps immaculés de l'ex-Serpentarde tout comme les cicatrices plus ou moins fines qui couraient sur son corps, barrant le ventre, traversant la gorge, rosissaient un peu sur le haut des cuisses et sur les épaules où les plaies avaient été plus larges. Pansy la trouvait magnifique, elle le lui souffla ce qui la fit rougir. Elle se pencha et retira son short de nuit, se retrouvant alors en sous-vêtements devant son amante.

Hermione se redressa sur le lit en voyant le regard de Pansy se faire hésitant. Malgré son apparente confiance, elle n'était pas si sûre d'elle. Hermione en bonne Griffondor vint à son secours. Elle s'assit au bord du lit, tira la jeune femme jusqu'à elle, entre ses jambes. Tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux, elle passa ses mains dans son dos, remontant lentement le long de la colonne vertébrale lui provoquant une série de frissons, avant de poser ses mains sur les agrafes du soutien-gorge de Pansy. Elle ne quittait pas la jeune femme du regard attendant son approbation qui vint dans un chuchotement. Elle enleva le bout de tissu gênant avant de le jeter pour qu'il aille rejoindre sa robe au sol, elle ne l'avait même pas regardé atterrir.

La jolie brune regardait la poitrine de son amante enfin nue, elle avança une main lentement et vint en faire le tour, la frôlant juste. Le souffle de Pansy s'accéléra, elle ne la quittait pas du regard. L'air dans la chambre semblait électrique alors que des frissons parcouraient son corps sous le regard brûlant d'Hermione et sous ses mains câlines. Une d'ailleurs vint jouer avec un de ses tétons, le dressant. C'était juste un frôlement mais ses genoux tremblèrent. La deuxième se posa sur ses hanches la rapprochant encore du lit et d'Hermione, pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer.

La sorcière baisa alors le ventre pâle devant elle et remonta lentement jusqu'au creux de la poitrine, trouvant un grain de beauté sur lequel elle posa ses lèvres. Elle continua, rencontrant sur son chemin un téton rosé avec lequel elle joua. Pansy laissa échapper un soupire et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la brune, jouant avec les boucles éparses. Hermione remonta, se redressant sur le lit, taquinant la peau fine du cou de manière plus appuyé puis elle tira lentement le visage de Pansy vers le sien pour l'embrasser vraiment.

Elle se laissa tomber en arrière, Pansy la suivant, son corps se pressant au sien. Hermione gémit dans leurs lèvres mêlées se collant le plus possible au corps pâle, lui laissant de la place entre ses jambes. Elles s'embrassèrent longtemps, leurs mains découvrant leurs corps, avec patience, elles avaient toute la nuit pour se découvrir. Pansy se détacha quand même et refit le même parcours que ses mains le long du corps d'Hermione. Embrassant le plus de peau possible, ses cicatrices comme pour lui dire qu'elle les acceptait. Elle enleva la brassière au passage, rassurant Hermione d'un baiser, et continua sa progression.

Il ne leur restait plus que leur bas quand de longues minutes après, la main de Pansy s'aventura sur la culotte d'Hermione. Cette dernière se crispa légèrement de surprise en sentant les doigts de la jeune femme pressés dessus, mais l'excitation vint bientôt la remplacer. Elle glissa bientôt le long des longues jambes de la sorcière, devenue inutile et gênante.

Pansy continua à l'embrasser alors que sa main caressait son bas-ventre alternant entre caresses et frôlements, descendant toujours plus bas, la rendant folle. Hermione gémissait dans sa bouche et ses jambes tremblaient de plaisir, ses mains caressaient le dos et les fesses de la brune pour ne pas perdre pied. Elle voulait plus et elle supplia bientôt son amante.

- Pansyyyyy… s'il-te-plaît… gémit Hermione.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux 'Mione ? demanda la jolie Serpentarde un sourire en coin un peu sadique accroché aux lèvres alors qu'elle voyait son amante se tortiller sous elle.

- Plus, s'il-te-plaît… caresse-moi… finit par dire la jeune femme devant son air fière.

Et Pansy s'appliqua à le faire. Elle tira le visage d'Hermione en arrière, dégageant sa gorge sur laquelle elle posa ses lèvres alors que ses doigts jouaient enfin en elle. Le gémissement de plaisir qu'Hermione n'essaya pas de retenir fit trembler ses cordes vocales et sa gorge, faisait à son tour gémir Pansy autant que les mains serrant ses hanches.

Hermione ne fut rapidement que gémissements, elle se tordait de plaisir, sans honte, sous le regard gourmand de Pansy qui parsemait son corps de baisers, goûtant les perles salées de son cou. Le rythme des mouvements de la Serpentarde ralentirent elle voulait faire durer le plaisir, alors la sorcière put reprendre un peu ses esprits, même si Pansy s'amusait à faire des mouvements de ciseaux et taquinait son point G quand elle s'y attendait le moins.

Hermione l'embrassa passionnément alors qu'une de ses mains serrait violemment sa fesse pour la plaquer plus près d'elle. Alors que leurs langues se mêlaient, se caressaient, ne semblant jamais vouloir se détacher, elle enleva le dernier bout de tissus qui les empêchaient d'être vraiment l'une contre l'autre. Elles poussèrent toutes les deux un petit soupire de satisfaction –qui les fit ensuite rire- quand elles se rallongèrent peau contre peau, lèvres contre lèvres. Hermione avait l'impression de pouvoir embrasser Pansy pour la vie entière, qu'elle ne s'en lasserait jamais. Elle l'avait tant imaginé ces dernières semaines que ce qui arrivait enfin semblait presque utopique.

- Tu comptes pas t'envoler hein ? Je ne suis pas en train de rêver pas vrai ? chuchota Hermione contre les lèvres de son amante.

- Cette dernière lui mordit alors le cou, laissant la trace de ses dents, avant de lécher la peau marquée comme pour s'excuser.

- Ça te suffit comme preuve ? susurra-t-elle.

- Je crois que tu peux m'en montrer encore plus, non ? répondit la Griffondor d'une voix rauque, ses yeux noisettes pétillants de malice dans les yeux chocolat dilatés de plaisir de la jeune femme nue à ses côtés.

- J'en suis sûre…

Puis Pansy remonta au-dessus d'Hermione, étouffant son rire d'un baiser et recommença ses caresses sur son corps. L'autre ne resta pas en reste et les lui rendit aussitôt, comme si elles faisaient une course au soupir et au gémissement.

Hermione ne put retenir le long gémissement rauque qui franchit ses lèvres quand Pansy la pénétra à nouveau, plus franchement cette fois. Elle laissa la trace de ses ongles dans la hanche pâle. Bientôt ce fut des gémissements plus aigus qui sortirent quand son point G fut maltraité. Elle se vengea en marquant le cou pâle de Pansy d'un énorme suçon tirant sur le violet dont elle fut très fière. Elle se baissa légèrement pour attraper un des seins de son amante et déposa des baisers dessus avant de suçoter et mordiller le téton en fonction de son plaisir, faisant gémir la brune au-dessus d'elle. Ses mains qui bougeaient partout sur son corps dérivèrent vers une zone particulière et bientôt Pansy poussa un gémissement en sentant une paume contre son pubis et un doigt taquinait son clitoris.

La Griffondor, inversa bientôt les rôles et retourna Pansy contre le lit pour grimper sur elle, elle continua à embrasser le coup pâle alors qu'un de ses doigts rentrait en la brune. Les yeux chocolat se voilèrent de plaisir et elle écarta instinctivement plus les jambes. Bientôt un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier. Hermione commençait à se concentrer uniquement sur ses doigts qui donnaient du plaisir et à ses lèvres sur le cou pâle quand Pansy retira ses doigts d'elle pour la pénétrer à nouveau d'un coup, lui tirant un cri aigu.

- Tu croyais vraiment que je me laisserais faire ? souffla-t-elle la voix rauque mais avec un sourire suffisant.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre quelque chose d'intelligible que ses mots se noyaient dans un nouveau gémissement quand Pansy recommença. Elle s'activa alors sur ses propres caresses voulant rendre la pareille et déstabiliser son amante mais elle dû bientôt reconnaître sa défaite.

Pansy inversa à nouveaux leurs places, rallongeant la sorcière sous elle. Elle l'embrassant passionnément, leurs doigts jouant toujours dans l'autre, leurs poitrines proches se frottaient à chacun de leurs mouvements. Elle finit sous le regard surpris d'Hermione par retirer leurs deux mains, et lui lança un sourire énigmatique. Elle descendit doucement embrassant le corps moite au passage. Elle s'arrêta entre les cuisses de la brune qu'elle écarta doucement sous le regard gêné de celle-ci. Qui bientôt ne fut plus que gémissements, les mains s'agrippant aux draps violemment.

De longues minutes plus tard, les jambes d'Hermione tremblèrent alors qu'elle gémissait profondément, atteignant l'orgasme. Pansy remonta le long de son corps, déposant des baisers sur sa peau humide avant d'embrasser son amante qui lui répondit paresseusement, la faisant rire. Elle la câlina quelques instants, attendant que la sorcière se remette. Quand elle eut repris ses esprits, Hermione lui fit un sourire carnassier avant de la retourner sur le lit, la faisant glousser.

- A mon tour, dit-elle avec envie avant de descendre lentement.

Le rire de Pansy mourut dans sa gorge un instant plus tard, remplacé par des soupirs.

Elles se réveillèrent tôt le lendemain, ayant oublié de fermer les rideaux, le soleil éclairait toute la chambre. Pansy était dans les bras d'Hermione, enlacée. Elle n'osait pas vraiment bouger, et si Hermione doutait maintenant, si elle n'avait plus envie d'elle finalement ? Ses doutes se calmèrent aussitôt, la jolie brune déposa un baiser sur son front, marmonnant un « bonjour » endormi.

- Bonjour, soupira alors la Serpentarde, se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras accueillant.

- Bien dormi ?

- Une de mes meilleures nuits ! Et toi ? Ça va ? demanda Pansy en relevant la tête pour regarder son amante.

Hermione sourit doucement avant de répondre, remettant une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière l'oreille, et en profitant pour caresser la joue pâle de Pansy.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien, dit-elle doucement en la regardant.

Un immense sourire vint manger le visage au-dessus du sien.

- Pas de regrets alors ?

- Pas le moindre.

- Ah tant mieux, je n'aurais pas supporté de devoir m'éloigner de toi.

- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione amusée.

- Je t'ai, je te garde, déclara farouchement Pansy.

- Ça me va, murmura la Griffondor avant d'embrasser son amante.

Elles paressèrent encore un peu au lit, parlant de leur relation qui commençait, décidant d'avancer pas à pas sans se prendre la tête et de garder leur histoire pour elles. Au moins au début le temps de voir comment ça se passerait. Même si l'une comme l'autre était d'accord pour que leurs meilleurs amis soient au courant si elles le souhaitaient. Les deux jeunes femmes finirent par se lever et s'habiller avant d'aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, une des premières pièces restaurées de Poudlard.

Harry eut un petit sourire en voyant Hermione s'assoir à côté de lui, Pansy s'asseyant en face d'elle. Ce n'était pas surprenant de les voir arriver ensemble, elles partageaient la même chambre et étaient amies mais il avait une sorte de don pour déchiffrer ses amis. Il la fixa un petit moment, son sourire toujours aux lèvres, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle en se servant un café.

Harry jeta un regard à Pansy occupé à parler à Blaise et Neville, ne leur prêtant pas attention. Ron et Draco à leurs côtés buvaient leurs cafés en silence, ils n'étaient vraiment pas du matin ces deux-là. Les autres déjeuners tranquillement aussi.

- Rien, je trouvais juste que tu avais un teint éclatant ce matin, dit-il doucement avec un sourire en coin amusé et un haussement de sourcils suggestif.

Hermione rougit légèrement avant de se cacher derrière sa tasse de café. Puis voyant que son meilleur ami gardait son sourire, elle lui donna un coup de coude discret. Harry eut un léger rire avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, lui glissant à l'oreille : « Je suis content pour toi. » qui l'a fit sourire. Pansy leur jeta un coup d'œil que le Survivant ne rata pas alors il lui fit un clin d'œil qui l'a fit un peu rougir. La Serpentarde gérant mieux ses émotions continua sa conversation l'air de rien sous les regards amusés d'Harry et Hermione.

Ils finirent le déjeuner normalement, n'évoquant plus le sujet et parlant aux autres avant d'aller dans la cour pour reprendre les réparations. Aujourd'hui ils devaient restaurer la cour semi extérieur du côté est et le pont en bois que Neville avait piégé lors de la Bataille. Heureusement qu'il faisait beau, ils étaient partie pour passer la journée dehors.

Hermione était en train de regarder les débris d'un mur effondré dans l'herbe, elle avait trouvé un bout d'une décoration murale et voulait retrouver tous les morceaux pour pouvoir le réparer correctement. Parvati vint s'accroupir à ses côtés pour l'aider à chercher.

Pansy était à quelques mètres avec Draco, essayant de sauver les plantes de la cour qui avait été déracinées ou brûlées dans la bataille. Elle tentait de ne pas trop regarder dans la direction de sa petite amie qui riait et parlait gaiement avec Patil. Elle n'avait jamais été d'une nature particulièrement jalouse mais avec Hermione c'était autre chose. Elle l'avait tellement voulu, et elle n'arrivait pas encore à réaliser que la Griffondor la voulait aussi, alors elle avait peur de la perdre. La voir aussi à l'aise, aussi familière avec Parvati l'inquiétait un peu surtout que leur relation n'était pas officielle. Ça aurait été avec Luna ou Ginny, ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé, Pansy savait qu'elles n'étaient qu'amies, ses meilleures amies, mais Padma était belle, athlétique et les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient toujours bien entendues alors elle s'inquiétait.

Draco la regardait avec une lueur amusé, il n'avait peut-être rien dit au déjeuner mais il avait deviné lui aussi, il était juste plus discret que Potter. Même s'il s'était énormément renfermé depuis la guerre, il était toujours très proche de Pansy et la voir si heureuse lui faisait plaisir, même si là tout de suite, la voir jalouse pour rien l'amusait un peu.

- Tu sais qu'elle ne fera rien pas vrai ? dit-il l'air de rien, rempotant un plant de Dictame d'un sort.

- Je sais, grogna-t-elle. Et comment tu sais toi ?

- J'observe en silence ma chère, répondit-il avec un sourire. En tout cas tu as l'air mordue…

- Totalement, avoua la jeune femme en se retournant vers lui avant d'ajouter : mais tu l'es autant que moi et il serait temps que tu penses à agir plutôt que te contenter d'observer Draco.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Autant il pouvait voir avec facilité les sentiments des autres, autant pour les siens il était totalement obtus. Il refusait de voir qu'il avait une chance d'être heureux, si seulement il allait vers lui…

- Harry est là. Juste là, déclara Pansy en désignant le sorcier qui soulevait des pierres d'un coup de baguette avant de les replacer et les cimentées. Tu sais qu'il va mal, il ne quitte pas ses amis et reste ici pour ne pas avoir à retourner dehors. Tu pourrais l'aider. Me regarde pas comme ça Draco. Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Tu vois pas les regards qu'il te jette, il a toujours été obsédé par toi. Mais il fera rien si tu lui donnes pas un espoir, si tu lui montres pas.

- Depuis quand t'es une conseillère matrimoniale ? marmonna Draco. Potter n'est même pas gay, revois tes sources Pansy.

- C'est à toi de revoir les tiennes, il a découvert qu'il était homo en même temps qu'Hermione. Et crois-moi elle est bien lesbienne, ricana la Serpentarde.

- Ouais et ben visiblement Patil l'est aussi, coupa le blond avec moquerie pour détourner l'attention de son amie de sa vie amoureuse inexistante.

Pansy se retourna d'un coup vers les deux sorcières et vit en effet que Parvati était trop proche d'Hermione à son goût. Sa main était posée sur son épaule alors qu'elles étaient toutes deux penchées, semblant déchiffrer une inscription sur un bloc de pierre. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et elle alla vers elles, ne réfléchissant pas, sous le regard moqueur de son meilleur ami.

Arrivée à leur hauteur, Pansy se pencha vers Hermione sous les regards surpris des deux femmes, et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle répondit aussitôt au baiser, et rit à la fin de celui-ci quand elle vit la Serpentarde jalouse lançait un regard d'avertissement à Parvati qui était un peu mal à l'aise.

- Calme toi Pans', sourit doucement Hermione, heureuse quand même de la réaction de sa petite amie. Parvati n'a rien fait, et on est qu'amies.

- Carrément, renchérit l'indienne. Je suis d'ailleurs en couple, je vais pas te la piquer.

- J'espère bien parce qu'elle est à moi, dit quand même la Serpentarde un peu rouge de s'être donnée en spectacle ainsi.

- Hé bien, on repassera pour la discrétion, conclu Hermione avec un petit rire, l'embrassant quand même chastement comme pour lui dire que ce n'était pas si important.

Les élèves autour et même quelques professeurs avaient suivi l'échange avec un petit sourire amusé. La plupart était surpris, peu savait qu'Hermione était lesbienne et encore moins en couple avec la Serpentarde, mais elles allaient si bien ensemble et seul leur bonheur comptait qu'au final il n'y eut aucunes remarques désagréables. Bien sûr il y eut quelques blagues sur le comportement jaloux de Pansy mais rien de méchant et bientôt tout le monde se remit au travail.

Harry s'était rapproché de Draco alors que ce dernier regardait toujours Pansy avec tendresse. Il sursauta quand le sorcier lui parla.

- Elles vont bien ensemble pas vrai ?

- Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça-t-il ne le regardant toujours pas.

- Il paraît que c'est Pansy qui a fait le premier pas. C'est presque une honte pour le courage légendaire des Griffondors.

Draco eut un petit sourire mais ne répondit rien. Il ne savait plus vraiment comment il devait se comporter avec lui. Potter était vraiment trop déstabilisant.

- Je crois que c'est donc à moi de faire le premier pas, si je veux sauver ma maison.

- Hmm, je suppose… quoi ? répondit Draco sortant de ses pensées et se tournant enfin vers lui, clairement surpris.

Harry le regardait avec un sourire timide, les joues un peu rouges, une trace de terre sur le front. La tête légèrement penchée comme s'il étudiait sa réaction, ce qu'il faisait bien en réalité. Indéniablement canon, du point de vue du Serpentard et probablement de tous être normalement sexué.

- Tu sais que ça fait très longtemps que je te regarde Draco ? murmura Harry.

Draco rougit violemment sous les paroles pourtant chastes de sa Némésis. Il en avait rêvé et cela semblait enfin arriver. Son cœur battait fort, et pourtant il fit tout pour contrôler sa voix quand il répondit.

- Pas autant que moi Potter…

Il reçut un sourire éblouissant en guise de réponse.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que je te fasse perdre l'habitude de m'appeler comme ça…

- Ah ouais ? Et comment ?

- Oh j'ai bien ma petite idée, mais on va attendre d'être seuls avant que je te la montre, sourit le brun.

Harry lui attrapa la main et enlaça doucement leurs doigts. Ils avaient parlés à voix normale, dans leur coin, personne ne les avait remarqué mais un moment important venait d'avoir lieu. Ils venaient de se trouver alors qu'ils se cherchaient depuis si longtemps. Ce n'était que le début, autant pour eux que pour Pansy et Hermione, le plus dur restait encore à venir. Le regard des autres, assumer leurs relations, leurs dépressions, la vie quotidienne, la société… Mais à cette seconde ils étaient tous profondément heureux, arrivant enfin à se dire qu'ils pourraient avancer et relever la tête ensemble.

- Promets-moi juste qu'on sera pas aussi niais qu'elles, demanda Draco désignant d'un mouvement de menton les deux jeunes femmes.

Le brun rit en se tournant vers elles, pas le moins du monde surpris de voir que les deux filles faisaient une pause et se bécotaient-il n'y avait pas d'autres mots- sous un arbre devant tout le monde.

- Je ne peux rien te promettre, commença Harry chuchotant à son oreille, j'ai déjà follement envie de t'embrasser passionnément devant tout le monde pour que tous comprenne que tu es à moi.

- Possessif Potter ? murmura Draco alors qu'il frissonnait.

- Oh oui…

Harry posa sa main sur la joue pâle pour l'attirer à lui avant de l'embrasser doucement, puis plus langoureusement quand le blond y répondit. Draco se dit à ce moment-là qu'il s'en foutait des autres, d'avoir l'air niais ou ridicule, tant que c'était avec lui, tant qu'il était avec lui.

Hermione et Pansy se sourirent mutuellement en voyant leurs meilleurs amis s'embrassaient à l'écart, heureuses qu'ils se soient enfin parlé.

- Hé bah, il était temps ! Ils se sont encore plus tournés autour que nous, rit la Griffondor.

- C'est vrai, mais là je m'en fiche, tais-toi et embrasse-moi, ordonna Pansy.

Et alors qu'elle s'exécutait encore une fois avec plaisir, elles durent s'arrêter pour rire en attendant un Ron Weasley faussement énervé s'écriait : « Et voilà maintenant c'est vous deux ! J'en ai marre de l'amour ! C'est quand mon tour ? »

Il ne vit pas le haussement de sourcil intéressé de Blaise Zabini dans sa direction. Pas encore…

**FIN.**

* * *

Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Votre avis est important n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :)

Malgré ce que semble dire cette fic, j'aime aussi des couples hétérosexuels haha ! Mais j'imaginais tellement Blaise blasé (j'ai pas fait exprès, pour de vrai ! J'aime juste bien ce mot...) de voir ses meilleurs amis en couple surtout avec les Griffondors, qu'il pourrait être intéressé par Ron :)

C'était mon petit cadeau avant de partir en vacances, dans quelques jours, pour les fêtes de Pampelune. Je ne pourrais pas poster là-bas, mais j'essayerais de répondre le plus possible ! J'ai déjà une autre fic prête à être postée à mon retour et je vais essayer de continuer à écrire là bas. Bonne vacances à tous le monde !

A bientôt j'espère !

_Mahana Read._


End file.
